


All the Way Down

by Dracouroboros



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracouroboros/pseuds/Dracouroboros
Summary: Genji gets face-fucked. Self explanatory.





	All the Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, so I took a wander through the kink memes and decided to try [this prompt](https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=1189543#cmt1189543). I don't know if this kink meme is still in use or if the one moderated by ovwevents is the more current one, but whichever is which, enjoy the fic.

Saliva dripped down Genji’s chin, his plump lips stretched around the girth of McCree’s fat, meaty cock, the ache in his jaw throbbing in time with his quickened pulse. The size of him trapped Genji’s tongue against the floor of his mouth, unable to do more than feel the hot, silky skin of McCree’s cock slide across it with every sharp, hard thrust, the flared edge of the head caressing the roof of his mouth. McCree clutched the side of Genji’s face, his fingers buried deep in his hair, keeping him on his knees and manhandled him into a better position; tilting his chin up so McCree could sink all the way down into Genji’s throat, so their eyes met while McCree fucked his throat.

It was intoxicating, watching the change in McCree’s expression as he got closer and closer to completion. Genji moaned, rewarded by a grunt above him, McCree throwing his head back as as his throat contracted around McCree’s cock, the vibrations of his vocal cords giving McCree an extra thrill of sensation. His body trembled, sweat slicking his bare neck and chest, his cock hard and ignored between his thighs, its hot, flushed head leaking precum: he had agreed for McCree to tie his hands behind his back, regretting it now as he grew hotter and hotter, a delicious ache pooling in his groin, hot sparks shooting down his spread, trembling thighs. He itched to reach between his legs and jerk himself off hard and fast, to match McCree’s relentless, deep thrusts that bruised the back of his throat.

The lack of air kept him floating on a sex-fuelled high, his lungs pulling in small huffs of air when he could, eyes leaking tears down his flushed face to join the drool soaking his chin. His throat would definitely be bruised by morning, his voice scratchy and rasping as a reminder of how deep McCree could go, how thoroughly he fucked Genji’s face and throat. His cock jerked against his stomach, smearing precum across his skin, the anticipation of how McCree would react when he heard Genji’s rough voice, the thought-idea-wish that McCree would pin him to the bed and fuck his ass just as thoroughly.

 _Fuck, yes._ He’d beg for it if he could speak, plead for McCree to take him every way he could and then do it again. Instead, he moaned, long and low and eager, drool bubbling at the corner of his mouth as he humped the air in short, jerky movements, McCree holding him firmly in place. McCree grunted above him again, deep in his throat, the tell-tale sign of his soon-release. Then the heady scent of McCree’s musk surrounded him, the rough thatch of hair at the base of his cock tickling Genji’s nose and cheeks as McCree pressed Genji’s face flush against his groin, spilling his release down Genji’s throat. Genji swallowed around him as best as he could, his tongue twitching uselessly against the underside of McCree’s cock as McCree rocked through his orgasm shallowly.

Their bedroom was quiet afterwards, broken only by McCree’s rough, rapid gasps of air as he rode through the last of the aftershocks, and Genji’s quiet, breathless moans around his softening cock. McCree finally withdrew, relaxing his grip on Genji’s hair and slowly withdrawing his cock from Genji’s flushed, abused lips. Dazed and sex drunk, Genji chased him, sucking at the tip for the last few drops of cum, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. His jaw felt like it needed to click, stiff and throbbing, and he shifted it side to side gently till the ache receded. The return of oxygen to his lungs and the head rush it brought makes him woozy, a dazed, fucked-out smile spreading across his face.

McCree tucked himself back into his jeans and untied Genji’s hands, dropping down into a crouch in front of him. Genji leaned into his touch when McCree cupped his face, his eyes dropping closed in contentment. Then McCree’s hand dropped to his lap, his fingers curling firmly around Genji’s still hard cock, and fireworks exploded behind Genji’s closed eyes, his body arching into McCree with a strangled gasp. His cocky smile and warm breath against Genji’s ear made him shiver. “Well, darling, looks like we ain’t finished yet.”

Genji had no complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do more kink meme fills or nah? Not easy to keep up with week/month/ship events without a twitter or a tumblr, so not many places for inspo around that I can find.


End file.
